Two Of A Kind
by Ghostwriter
Summary: In Vegas, Kelly meets up with his perfect match.


TWO OF A KIND

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. Takes place during the episode in which Kelly goes to Vegas (which I think is Madmen And Fools) but Shay's not dead. I only own the plot.

Everyone at Fifty-One had thought Kelly had come to Vegas to gamble and recharge, and while on some extent, this was true, only Shay knew that he had come to feed. That's right, feed. Vegas was the perfect place for an incubus to get the life force that was required to satiate them without anyone being any the wiser. And he was pretty good at pacing things so that he didn't accidentally kill the person he was with. Of course, things had gotten so hectic that he had chosen to hold off on feeding for a while, but it had finally become necessary. So, here he was in Vegas, looking for someone to hook up with so that he could feed. Not that he only saw the women as a meal. No, his father had taught him better than that. Still, it didn't mean that he couldn't have a little bit of fun while feeding. He was at the Craps table when he saw the blonde-haired woman walking up to them. She strode up to them, trying to look like a normal woman and for all intent and purposes, she had succeeded. However, as she came closer, he could see the glint of silver in her eyes and instantly knew exactly what she was: a succubus. Oh, they usually looked normal, but when the needed to feed, their eyes would turn silver. So he had done what he did best and flirted, catching her attention, smirking because he knew that she had seen the same thing in his eyes that he had seen in hers: a hint of silver, though he had probably had more than a hint of it since he didn't feed all that much. After winning a certain amount of money, he turned to the woman.

"Want to get out of here?" he questioned, giving her a devil-may-care grin.

"Sure, Baby," she answered, giving him a flirtatious grin. With that, he led her out and took her to his room, closing and locking the door. As soon as this was done, she grabbed him and with lightning fast speed, threw him on the bed, straddling him and rubbing against him, causing him to moan as she kissed him. As one, their eyes flashed with lust as they felt power flow from, through, and to one another. He moaned, intensifying the kiss and she slowly trailed her fingers down his chest until she reached the hem of his shirt and pulled the garment off. For a response, the firefighter slowly caressed her arm, causing her to moan. _Damn, he knows how to make a girl feel good_ , she thought. And why not? With their powers, they were both capable of making the experience extremely pleasurable. She then removed her own shirt and began trailing kisses down his chest, unfastening his jeans as she did so. He shifted a bit, helping her pull the constricting clothing item down, kicking his shoes off at the same time with her following suit. She then placed her fingers on his cock, smiling when she felt the hardness through the fabric.

"My, my, my. Look who's all eager," she practically purred as she began stroking him and the firefighter could've sworn he had melted. Damn, she sounded so seductive. He hissed as her nails scraped against him lightly, causing her smirk to grow. She then removed his boxers and her own jeans and panties and rubbed against him. Feeling the powerful sensations of pleasure from her, he moaned and threw his head back, practically mewling as she teased, caressed, petted, and tugged his hardened shaft.

"Playing dirty," he complained, his voice thick with desire.

"Don't worry, Baby. You'll get plenty to eat," she assured, keeping up her actions. She then went to enter him, moaning as his walls clenched around her heat. As soon as she was inside him, he grabbed her and quickly flipped them over so that he was on top as he began rocking back and forth furiously, causing her to gasp at the speed. "Yes, oh, yes. Please…" He smirked at the pleading tone, relishing in the power that he was feeling from her. _Damn, I've never felt anything like this_ , he thought to himself. It was like they were feeding off and replenishing one another all at time the same time. It was almost like a drug. He wasn't sure that he could get enough of this. Presently, they both moaned as they climaxed and Kelly pulled out of her laying back.

"Wow…that was…" he trailed off, unsure of how to describe it.

"Exhilarating?" she asked.

"Exactly," he confirmed.

"I totally agree. I usually have to pace myself to make sure that I don't completely drain them," she stated.

"Me too," he commented. It sucks because you're not really satiated, but-" he started to explain.

"If you're not careful, you kill them and people get suspicious and you have to lay low until you're practically starving," she finished.

"Exactly," he confirmed.

"Well, then. It's a good thing we found each other."

"Definitely."

"I'm Brittany, by the way."

"Kelly." He couldn't help but grin as Brittany snuggled into him. They were definitely two of a kind…


End file.
